yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Prologue/At the Ponyville Museum
Here is how the story continues in The Lost World: Genesis Park. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) Titles shown, The Lost World: Genesis Park. On the island of Pangea, The Orange Family and the crew are settled in. Orange Bloom: Orange Cream, I'm going out to play. Orange Cream: Alright, Orange Bloom. Just don't go too far ahead. Orange Bloom: I won't. Orange Cream: Be careful. Orange Bloom: I will. Orange Cream: That's good. Orange Bloom wanders and found Coelophysis, It stared at her as she stared back. Orange Bloom: Oh, Hello. Coelophysis: (looked at Orange Bloom) Orange Bloom: You want to play? Coelophysis: (as he and the pack are getting ready to attack) Orange Bloom: Mommy! Daddy! Orange Cream! Look what I found! Orange Cream: Orange Bloom? Then, The Coelophysis started attacking her. Orange Bloom: (screams when being attacked) Crew: Get Off Her! With the crew stopping them, Orange Cream was horrified to see her sister getting attacked. Orange Cream: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Orange Cream woke up, It was only a dream. Marble Cake: What's wrong, Orange Cream? Orange Cake: Mom? What is it? Orange Cream: It's nothing. It's just a dream. Orange Bloom: Calm down, Sis. You're letting your nightmare get the best of you. Orange Cream: I guess you're right. Orange Bloom: Come on, Orange Cake. Back to bed. Orange Cake: Yes, Aunt Orange Bloom. Goodnight. Marble Cake: Goodnight, Sweetie. With that done, The couple went back to sleep. Twenty other executives sit around a conference table in the boardroom of a monied corporation. All are in expensive suits, most are over sixty. There are a few backbenchers too, lawyers and support staff. Empty coffee cups and fast food containers on the table hint that everyone’s been here for a long time. Outside large plate glass windows, the skyline of downtown Manehattan is visible, rising up over the ocean, which glitters in the Southern California sunlight. A familiar voice resounds as we move down the long table, past the grim faces of the Board Members. Voice: The hurricane seemed like a disaster at the time, But now I think about it was a blessing, nature’s way of freeing those animals from their human confines. Of giving them another chance to survive, but this time as they were meant to without man’s interference. The source of the voice is Professor Mosquito Amber, the founder of InGen and creator of Genesis Park. But he’s not in the room. His image is on a closed circuit TV screen, which has been wheeled up to the end of the table. And he doesn’t look good. He’s terribly infirmed, propped up in bed, his face pale and drawn, medical equipment beeping around him. Professor Mosquito Amber: There are some corporate issues that are not about the bottom line. We have so much still to learn about those creatures. A whole world of intricate, interlocking behaviors, vanished everywhere - - except for Site B. Please. Let’s not do what is good for some men at the expense of what is best for all mankind or ponykind. A senior board member, seventyish, nods to the television. Senior Board Member: Thank you, Professor Amber. Radcliffe? He turns to Radcliffe, late thirties, A Pegasus with the anxious look of someone on those desk the buck stops. Radcliffe flips open a file, pulls out a stack of black and white eight by tens, and tosses them on the table. Radcliffe: Sorry to interrupt, I just like to give my speech. Svengallop: If you please, Radcliffe. Radcliffe: We don’t see the pictures, Only the wincing faces of the Board Members as they pass them around. These pictures were taken in a hospital in Manehattan years ago, After the Orange family on a yacht cruise stumbled onto Site B. Orange Bloom was doing fine. Her older sister and parents, however, are wealthy, angry, and very fond of lawsuits. But that’s hardly new to us. (takes a paper from the file) Wrongful death settlements, partial list: family of Donald Gennaro, 36.5 million dollars; of on family, 23 million; of another, 12.6 million. Damaged or destroyed equipment, 17.3 million. Demolition, de-construction, and disposal of Pangea facilities, organic and inorganic, one hundred and twenty-six million dollars. The list goes on - research funding, media payoffs. Silence is expensive. He’s warming up. Not a bad performer. Radcliffe: This corporation has been bleeding from the throat for four years. You have sat patiently and listened to ecology lectures while Mosquito Amber signed your checks and spent your money. You have watched your stock drop from seventy-eight and a quarter to nineteen flat with no good end in sight. And all along, we have held a significant product asset that we have attempted to hide, at great expense, when we could have safely harvested and displayed it for profit. Enormous profit. He reaches out to a model on the table and gives it a shove, sending it sliding down the length of the table in front of them. It’s a modern amphitheatre, with rows of cages built into the raked area under the seats. In the display area, there are tiny replicas of various kinds of dinosaurs; in the stands, Boy Scout troops and Tourists look in wonder. Radcliffe: You don’t send people or ponies halfway around the world to a zoo, you bring the zoo to them. And this city is the prefect setting. People and ponies already associate Manehatten with animal attractions, Sea World, the Manehattan Zoo. My uncle knew that, he started construction on the amphitheater - - (gestures, to the model) Right here, in the InGen waterfront complex, but he abandoned it in favor of something far grander and, ultimately, impossible. And so the facility sits unused, unfinished, when it could be completed and ready to receive visitors in two to four weeks. Gentlemen, Gentlecolts, this could generate enough income to wipe out four years of lawsuits and damage control and unpleasant infighting. And the one thing, the only thing standing between us and this windfall is a born-again naturalist who happens to be our own CEO. Believe me, I do not enjoy having to say these things about my own uncle. But I don’t work for Mother Nature. I work for you. Two of his Backbenchers distribute documents from a stack. Radcliffe takes one and reads from it. Radcliffe: “Whereas the Chief Executive Officer has engaged in wasteful and negligent business practices to further his own personal environmental beliefs. Whereas these practices have affected the financial performance of the company by incurring significant losses. Whereas the shareholders have been materially harmed by theses losses. Thereby, be it resolved that Mosquito Amber should be removed from the office of Chief Executive Officer, effective immediately.” I move the resolution be put to a vote. Do I have a second? Board Member #2: I second the motion. Mr. Maguire, please poll the members by a show of hands and hooves. The Senior Board Member sighs heavily, feeling like a traitor. He can’t bear to look at Hammond on the TV monitor. Senior Board Member: All those in favor of InGen Corporate Resolution 213C, please signify your approval by raising your right hand or hoof. Svengallop: Chop Chop! It starts slowly, guiltily, but every hand and hoof in the room goes up. Radcliffe sits back, victorious. Mosquito Amber, furious, raises his right hoof, which holds a remote control, and points it at the TV screen. It goes blank. Meanwhile at Ponyville Museum, Yuna and her friends were exploring. Princess Yuna: The Museum sure was fun! Snowdrop: I'll bet it was. Princess Flurry Heart: (reading Journal 12) I'll say. Lisa Simpson: Nothing but researching. Bart Simpson: And yet, Why not use fun pranks? Lisa Simpson: You'll get caught, Bart. Nyx: I wonder what should we do. Zeñorita Cebra: I'm sure there's something. Princess Skyla: But what? There was a call, It was from Mosquito Amber. Mabel Pines: That was Professor Mosquito Amber. Princess Yuna: It must be important. Buford Van Stomm: Well, What're we waiting for? Dipper Pines: We better go meet up with him right away. Mabel Pines: Let's go! Phineas Flynn: It's showtime! Pound Cake: Hey, Guys! Wait up! The Journals started glowing as a warning. At Mosquito Amber's mansion, The foals and children knocked on the door. The foals stands in the foyer of an expensively decorated Park Avenue mansion. A uniformed butler faces them. Butler: Whom shall I tell Professor Mosquito Amber is calling? Princess Yuna: Princess Yuna. As the Butler turns to go down the hall, Radcliffe walks out of the same hall, carrying a sheaf of papers. He sees the foals and hesitates, then smiles tightly. They know and dislike each other. Radcliffe: Well, Princess Yuna, Daughter of the Princess of the Night, Princess Luna. Here to tell a few campfire stories with my uncle? Pacifica Northwest: What's his problem? Ferb Fletcher: I have no idea. Princess Yuna: Do me a favor, Radcliffe. Don’t ever pretend you and I don’t know the truth. You can convince Time magazine and the Skeptical Inquirer of whatever you want, but I was there. I know what happened. Radcliffe: You’re lucky we didn’t sue you. You signed a non-disclosure agreement before you went to the island that expressly forbid you from discussing anything you saw. You violated that agreement. Princess Yuna: And you lied. Do you have any idea how you quick to condemn the academic world is? You cost me my livelihood. My reputation. Radcliffe: As I understand it, your university revoked your tenure for selling wild stories to the press, I hardly see how that’s my - Princess Yuna: I didn’t sell anything, I told the truth. Radcliffe: Your version of it. Princess Yuna: There are no versions of the truth. This isn’t a corporate maneuver, I’m talking about my life. Radcliffe: We made a generous compensatory offer for your injuries. Armor Bride: That won't be necessary. Princess Yuna: It was a payoff and an insult. InGen never- Radcliffe: InGen is my livelihood, Yuna, and I will jealously defend its interests. In a few weeks... (he stops himself)... it’ll all be moot. And your problems will be long forgotten. Svengallop: He starts to walk out, but Yuna catches him by the arm. Radcliffe backed away, He called out his business stallions. Svengallop was one of them. Svengallop: (in his mind about the Journals) Princess Yuna: Not by me. Bart Simpson: Lousy Svengallop! Lisa Simpson: Just pay no attention to him. Chloe Park: Right, Lisa. Baljeet Tjinder: Come on. Soon, Jim and Ellie came downstairs to see their foals. Alexis: Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Jim: How's Grandpa? Ellie: He's doing fine. Larry: He's bed resting for a while. If you're here to see him, Yuna. Just try not to disturb him. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, We won't. He called and he wants to see us. They went upstairs to see him. In Mosquito Amber's bedroom, He was happy to see his grandfoals and their friends. Alexis: Hi, Grandpa! Jim: We've brought visitors! Professor Mosquito Amber: Great. You have to know about the situations of Radcliffe trying to make my dream a reality. Armor Bride: So, That's what this was all about. Sweetie Heart: We don't know about your nephew, Professor. Scander: What this had to do with him? Britney Sweet: Why him anyway? Princess Flurry Heart: Dosen't he had a home to go to? Professor Mosquito Amber: Well, because I instructed him of what it requires, So that he'll make a theme park of his own. As long he keep things that way, But I'm just too concern about him. Princess Yuna: (takes some files with pictures of Mickey Mouse and his S.S. Headliner Crew) Okay, Okay. So, there was another island with prehistoric animals, That's how everything's in order. Professor Mosquito Amber: Orange Bloom is in Pangea. Prince Edmond: We better call her! Professor Mosquito Amber: It's too late, She just left for her exploration. Princess Yuna: This isn't an exploration, This is a rescue operation. It's leaving right now. Orange Cake: I hope Aunt Orange Bloom is okay. Pumpkin Cake: We'll make sure of it, Cuz. Pound Cake: No doubt. Princess Yuna: Let's go. As they left, Orange Cake was getting worried if her aunt is alright or not. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225